lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Cindy Chandler
|- | |}Passeggeri del Volo 815 Cindy Chandler is a flight attendant who was on the Tail Section of the plane when it crashed. She has since gone missing. Before the Crash The character Cindy Chandler (surname unknown, presumed) appears to be of Australian origin. Was serving passengers in the tail section of the airplane when the crash occured. Gary Troup was in love with her and dedicated his novel Bad Twin to her. Therefore she knew about the Hanso Foundation because Gary's book was about it; she might have read it. Was also named as the flight attendant in the book when Paul Artisan (lead character in 'Bad Twin') gets on an Oceanic flight to Sydney. Was a flight attendant on Oceanic Flight 815 (Image at Humpys.net) in the pilot episode. Had a short conversation with Jack during the flight, gave him extra drinks (vodka). Chased down Charlie when he ran to the toilet to do heroin just before the plane crash. Was mentioned by Gary Troup during his online serial interview as the girl who changed his mind about marriage (tape 7 of 9). On the Island She lived in The Arrow with the rest of the Tailies. Disappeared when the Tailies were trying to move the gravely ill Sawyer up a steep hill using a "stretcher" fashioned from two branches and other plant materials. Last seen at the bottom of the incline, handing a stick to Libby. Noticed as missing when the whispers started. Ana-Lucia believes the Others took her. Incorrectly suggested Nathan was not on the plane, claiming to have a talent for remembering the faces of passengers, yet she did not recognize Jin, Michael and Sawyer and failed to realize Goodwin wasn't on the plane. Theories * She is possibly another mole for the Others, with a possible outside connection to DHARMA. Theorized to be a DHARMA recruiter. This could be because she was not on the list and yet was still taken after Goodwin died (so couldn't relay anymore messages on who to take to the Others). There was also no struggle and no-one even noticed when she was taken. This could be because she was the only flight attendant to be seen alive by the passengers, since all the others may have survived the crash in the front plane and arrived to where "the others" are located. * The whispers were present after she was taken. She of course didn't initiate them any more than anyone else did, as they have been present to many of the survivors without Cindy being around. * Possibly in league with Goodwin, seeming to have helped him by throwing blame onto Nathan. Confused Ana-Lucia into thinking they were in the air for only two hours. * Note the similarity to the surnames of Marvin Candle/Mark Wickmund. A "chandler" is a candle-maker. * The Widmore pregnancy test was hers. * She will reappear in season 3. ** This is very speculative. Carlton Cuse stated on July 21, 2006 in the Ausiello Report that "We have many actors on our show; actress who plays Cindy is not at the top of the list of actors we're servicing." The Lost Experience Gary Troup's book Bad Twin is dedicated to Cindy his "highest flying angel". Troup is said to have been "completely smitten" with her. In the same biography of Troup Cindy's surname is given as Chandler. This surname is quite possibly an homage to Raymond Chandler, the mystery writer whose style is borrowed from in Bad Twin. Unanswered Questions * What happened to her when she was taken, and why? * How come if she was with Charlie when the plane crashed, she ended up with the tailies? Category:Characters Category:Tail Section Survivors Category:Unsolved Category:Oceanic Airlines Staff